


someone's someone

by hyunkat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lowercase, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Oikawa Tooru, fashion major oikawa, oikawa is dramatic, photography major iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunkat/pseuds/hyunkat
Summary: oikawa is a fashion major and he (might) just have a crush on iwaizumi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 14





	someone's someone

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa tooru feels faint.

oikawa tooru feels faint.

he sits on a bench in one of the locker rooms, trying to replay the past few minutes over in his head.

first.  
he went to the gym to practice some volleyball to have some fun after getting invited to watch one of his nephew’s games next week.

second.  
he made sure that the locker rooms were empty, because although he was still nervous about undressing in front of other people, he never liked changing in the stalls with the sound of toilets and the unsightly view of wet toilet paper on the red tiles.

third.  
he took off his sweater, tossing it into his locker, and adjusted his sports bra (safe binding is important!).

fourth.  
the door opened.

fifth.  
he looked up, only to make eye contact with one of the most attractive people he had ever met. besides his reflection, of course.

sixth.  
he was suddenly very, very aware of how he was clothed. or wasn’t clothed, to be more correct.

seventh.  
the man’s face flushes into a dark pink and he quickly mumbles an apology before closing the door and leaving.

eighth.  
oikawa sits on the bench for a few minutes, too shocked to get up.

and we’re back.

a few things run through oikawa’s head.

“who is he? dear lord what if he’s in my classes. i’m just gonna have to drop out and find another college. that’s it. i can’t show my face to him ever again. but.. not before getting his number.”  
…  
“what if he’s not into guys? Or…”

before he can continue down the spiral of never ending thoughts, the door opens again, but this time, it’s someone he knows.

“oikawa!” 

his face lights up in recognition. “mattsun!”

mattsun takes a few steps before stopping in confusion. 

“what happened to your shirt?”

he looks down only to see that his sweater is on the ground. 

“i must’ve missed the locker when i threw it,” he groans internally.

“nothing,” he replies with a smile before, hesitatingly, pulling it back over his head. “it’s fine. everything’s fine…”

“oikawa?” 

he looks up to see that matsukawa is looking at him with disapproval. with a groan, this time, out loud, he answers.

“i think i just met my soulmate. and single handedly ended my future with them.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i really appreciate kudos and feedback :>  
> this is my first fic that i put thought into and didnt just write whatever came to mind and i hope it shows!


End file.
